gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Longest Time
Longest Time,' '''en español ''Mucho tiempo, es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio Lights Out y fue cantada por New Directions. La versión original le pertenece a Billy Joel. Contexto de la canción Cuando vuelve la iluminación a McKinley, los chicos quieren cantar con instrumentos, pero Will les dice que el cantar a capella les da el poder de mostrar sus voces. New Directions hace está presentación a capella. Letra thumb|190px Artie con New Directions: Oh, Oh, Oh For the longest time (Marley: Time) Oh, Oh, Oh For the longest Artie: If you said goodbye to me tonight There would still be music left to write Kitty: What else could I do, I'm so inspired by you That hasn't happened (Con New Directions: for the longest time) Artie: Once I thought my innocence was gone Now I know that happiness goes on Kitty: I'll take my chances, I forgot how nice romance is Artie y Kitty con New Directions: I haven't been there for the longest time Artie con New Directions: Oh, Oh, Oh For the longest time (Marley:Time) Oh, Oh, Oh For the longest time Sam: I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall And the greatest miracle of all Marley: Is how I need you, and how you needed me too Marley y Jake: That hasn't happened for the longest time Ryder: Maybe this won't last very long But you feel so right And I could be wrong Maybe I've been hoping too hard but I've gone this far And it's more than I'd hoped for Jake: Who knows how much further we'll go on Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone Marley: I'll take my chances, I forgot how nice romance is I haven't been there (Con New Directions: for the longest time) Ryder: I had second thoughts at the start I said to myself, hold on to your heart Now I know the woman that you are The wonderful so far And it's more than I'd hoped for Artie: I don't care what consequence it brings I have been a fool for lesser things Artie y Kitty: I want you so bad, I think you ought to know that I intend to hold you for the longest time Artie con New Directions: Oh, Oh, Oh For the longest time (Con Marley: Time) Oh, Oh, Oh For the longest time (Con Marley: Time) Oh, Oh, Oh (Marley: Longest Time) For the longest (Con Marley: Time) Oh, Oh, Oh For the longest time Curiosidades *Es la tercera canción a capella de Glee que no es interpretada por The Warblers, luego de Rolling in the Deep y How Will I Know. *En la letra se cambia la frase que le corresponde a Kitty "When you put your arms around me" por'' "I'll take my chances, I forgot how nice romance is".'' *A lo largo de la Performance se pueden notar las reacciones entre Kitty y Ryder. *En el minuto 1:48. Se puede observar al fondo como Marley y Unique se dan un beso en la boca, por parte de la coreografía y la amistad de chicas que comparten. Errores *Al principio de la presentación, cuando los chicos chasquean los dedos, mueven los dos brazos en cascada. En la siguiente toma, lo hacen con un solo brazo. *También hay 2 errores de continuidad en el minuto 2:07, Marley se encuentra detrás de Artie, en la siguiente toma se encuentra atras de Kitty y en la siguiente atras de Artie. Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Marley Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Jake Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sam Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Artie Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kitty Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Ryder Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones del episodio Lights Out Categoría:Canciones de Billy Joel